Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 4.43 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown, and 5.56 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown. During the same storm, 8.1 inches of snow fell in Omar's hometown. How much more rain fell in Tiffany's town than in Michael's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Michael's town from the amount of rain in Tiffany's town. Rain in Tiffany's town - rain in Michael's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Tiffany's town received 1.13 inches more rain than Michael's town.